


First Time

by sailsandanchors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, burningletter-, don't let the title fool you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandanchors/pseuds/sailsandanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been living at Scott's for quite some time now, but mornings were never this full of excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Isaac woke up to loud music and a rather lovely smell wafting in from the kitchen. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, trying to remember if Mrs. McCall was working. She didn’t usually have the time to make breakfast.

He jumped out of bed, washed up and hurried towards that amazing smell.

Scott was in the kitchen, fussing over a frying pan, one of his mother’s recipe books open beside him. He didn’t seem to notice Isaac walk in. He was humming along to the radio and dancing in place, his shirt riding up as he swayed. It was one of Scott’s old T-shirts, too short and too tight. Way too tight. Isaac rubbed his eyes.

"Morning" he said and his voice had a strange depth.

Scott spun around, spatula in hand and smiled brightly. “Good morning! You’re just in time, I’m making breakfast!”

"I can see that." Isaac smiled. "Do you know what you're doing?" 

Scott smiled widely.

“Of course I do!”

The accuracy of that statement went up in the same flames that started coming out of the frying pan. They both froze for a moment, staring at it with wide eyes. Then Isaac pushed him back yelling “Get a dishcloth!” and rushed forward to turn off the stove.

Soon the fire was out and nobody was hurt except his mom’s poor dishcloth, that had met it’s death on top of a frying pan. Isaac glanced down at Scott who had his hands crossed and was looking at the charred remains of his labor with a frown. He nudged him with his elbow “Don’t worry about it.”

"It’s just… I wanted to do something nice for you." Scott sighed. "That’s the first and last time I’m making pancakes" he muttered, looking at the stove in dismay.

Isaac frowned “Why?”

"Did you miss the part where I almost burned the house down?" he said, chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.

"No, no, why did you want to do something nice? For me?" He couldn’t understand it. Sure, they were friends, but Stiles was also his friend and he never made him pancakes when he stayed over. Or tried to anyway.

Isaac turned around and looked at him, his eyes falling to Scott’s lips for the slightest moment.

"After everything, don’t you know?" It was almost like he was mocking him. He had a slight smile on his face, as if the answer was obvious. 

"No?" Isaac breathed out. He was staring down and trying to figure out if he should have made him pancakes too. Was that a thing friends do?

He missed Scott coming closer until warm fingers brushed against his cheek. His eyes widened and he drew in a sharp breath. Brown eyes were gazing into his, waiting. He wasn’t sure how it happened but he found himself closing the distance between them, his breath coming in short, quick gasps. Scott raised his head and kissed him, it was a soft sweet peck, still waiting. Isaac felt himself let go and crashed into him, his heart pounding. He reached up and buried his hands in messy hair, deepening the kiss. Scott moaned and backed him up against the counter, breaking away from the kiss. He looked up at him, his eyes darkened and his lips red and swollen.

"So do you still not know?" he said, panting, but still managing a lopsided smile.

"Well maybe I need to understand better." Isaac said, grinding into him.

"Or maybe we should eat breakfast first" he said laughing as Scott let out a groan.


End file.
